The present invention pertains to a transmitter assembly for activating a remote device and particularly to an assembly for mounting in association with a vehicle rearview mirror.
Transmitters located in vehicles for operating remote devices such as garage door openers or the like have gained increasing popularity in recent years. Typically, in a garage door opening system, the transmitter is positioned in a compact package typically clipped to the dashboard of the vehicle or over a visor for use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,870 and 4,247,850 each assigned to the present assignee disclose unique mounting arrangements for garage door opening transmitters. In the first patent the transmitter is removably mounted in a housing which integrally includes overhead lights. In the second patent the transmitter is integrally included in the sun visor of the vehicle. Such installations are typically purchased as an original equipment option with new vehicles.